Jon Catbuger
by nicktoons90
Summary: i dont know how to do a summary so yeah


The camera zoomed to a pineapple under the sea and inside there was five figures

They were Danny Fenton, Timmy Turner, SpongeBob, Jimmy Neutron, and the newest recruit Randy Cunningham

"Ugh I'm sooo bored" Randy said lying down on the ground

"Sorry Randy but it's not like a bad guy is going to run through that door" Jimmy said

Then right when he said that a bugler went through the door

The nicktoons were surprised

"Or maybe a bad guy will come through the door" Jimmy said dumbfounded

"Aww man that was close for a second there I thought I was-

"Excuse me" SpongeBob said putting his hands on his hips

"Aww man the nicktoons I didn't see that coming" he said opening the door and running out

"Oh no you don't" Randy said putting on his ninja mask

"Ninja Scarf" Randy screamed throwing the end of the scarf

The scarf wrapped around the buglers leg and he fell with the nicktoons not to far behind

"I told you a ninja on our team will be awesome" Timmy said proudly

"No you didn't" Randy said crossing his arms

"Oh well I just know now a ninja is cool on our team" Timmy said crossing his arms

The police came fast and got the bugler

"Thanks nicktoons" One of them said

"No problem" they all said at the same time

"oh but I will be a problem I will if my name isn't Jon Catbuger" he said

The police put Jon in a police car and drove of

"Well that was easy" Randy said taking of his ninja mask

"Yeah" SpongeBob said

They walked off except Timmy

"What kind of last name is Catbuger" he said walking off

The camera panned zoomed to the krusty krab

By this time the rest of the team went home

SpongeBob was cooking some krabby patties

He was humming quietly

"All right you little patties I hope you like being eaten cuz you are DONE" he yelled

He put them on the order window in front of him

"OREDER UP" he screamed

Squidward sighed as he got the patties and gave it to the man in front of him

He was the last order of the night

"Closing time boys" said coming out of his office

"Alright Mr.k" SpongeBob said coming out of the kitchen

Both SB and SW came through the door of the krusty krab

"Wasn't that one of the best work day Squidward" SpongeBob said

"No" Squidward responded with a grumpy mood

"Well see you later" SpongeBob said

2 hours later

SpongeBob was in bed and in his pjs

"Good night Gary" He said turning of his lamp

It was the middle of the night there was a crash in the living room

"AHHH what was that" SpongeBob screamed

He went down stairs

"Hello" SpongeBob was horrified what made that crash noise

"Well I guess it was my imagination" he turns and a black figure was in front of him

A bag came over him and it all went dark

When SpongeBob woke up he could now see where he was an a cage in the middle of the dump

"Ahhhhhh where am I" Spongebob screamed

"WERE in a dump"

"Huh Timmy" Spongebob was surprised

"How did you get here" Spongebob asked

"I'm not the only one" Timmy pointed to the left

Danny, Randy, and jimmy was there too

"Hey Spongebob" Randy said

"Guys what's going on here" Spongebob said as he looked out the cage

"Oh you'll find out soon"

"What was that" Timmy said horrified

"I'm behind you idiot"

They all turn around to see no one other than Jon Catbuger

"Jon" Danny said clenching his fists

"How did you escape prison" Jimmy said holding the bars of the cage

"You know the saying buglers are the master of stealth" Jon said putting his hands on his face like I was hiding

"No Spies and ninjas are" Randy said crossing his arms

"Wait I understand how you got SB cuz your from his universe but how did you get us" jimmy said

"The one with the purple hair dropped his little recaller thing" Jon took it out of his pocket

"RANDY you dropped your recaller" Jimmy yelled

Randy just whistled

"Whatever you guys are dead anyway" Jon said heading for a control panel

"How" Jimmy said walking up to the other side of the cage

"Look up" Jon pointed

The see a crane filled with garbage

"You see I'm going to cover you guys in garbage and the nicktoons will be no more and you can't do anything" Jon said laughing evilly

"Why" Spongebob said

"Well Jon somehow got a ghost proof cage" Danny said crossing his arms

"Randy what about you" Spongebob asked

"He took my ninja mask dude" Randy replied

"Yes and in ten minutes you will be nothing but nicktrash" Jon laughed again

"Oh man I don't want to die I still have my whole life to live" Timmy said biting his nails

"Well better go steal the prize of the bikini bottom the sea diamond" he said as thunder cracked

"Wow looks like a storms coming" jimmy said putting his hand out of the cage to feel if rain comes down

"Well bye for good" Jon said said as he left

As he left Timmy looked at the clock

"Oh no only 2 more minutes" Timmy said pointing to the timer

"What do we do" Danny said putting his hands in the air

"Guys I all ways come prepared" SpongeBob said as he took out some bubble soap

He took out the bubble wand and blew on it a bubble formed and went and popped on the control panel making it frizz out and open the cage

"ALRIGHT SPONGEBOB" Danny screamed as he and the rest got out just in time to as randy stepped out the trash fell

Randy got his ninja mask that was on a nearby table and the team left

At the museum

Jon was right in front of the priceless diamond because all the guards went home for their day off

"Finally the ultimate steal" Jon said reaching for the diamond

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON THAT DIAMOND"

Rob turn only to be shot by a green beam

"Ahhh" rob screamed in pain

"What how did you escape the cage" rob said standing up

"Bubbles" Timmy said

"Bubbles" Jon asked

"Yep" Randy said

"Man I knew I should of added spikes" he crossed his arms

Jon started to run

But Timmy shot stars at the ground witch made Jon trip and fall

Danny froze his feet and hands so he won't get up

Jimmy melted the ice and tied him up

"Again too easy" randy said

The cops surrounded the museum

A few minutes later Jon was in the cop car and the nicktoons were in front of his window

"So what have we learned to day" Timmy said crossing his arms

"Don't mess with the nicktoons" Rob said disappointed

"Right" randy said

The car started and the nicktoons all said at the same time

"Bye cat burger"

The car drove off

"And yet another bad guy in jail" randy said proudly

"Yep"spongebob said

"Now what" Danny said

"Go home I guess" Spongebob said

Everyone except SpongeBob witch just walk away went through their home portals

THE END

EPILOG

AT JAIL

"I'll get those nicktoons I WILL IF MY N-

"Shut up" a prisoner yelled

"Jon Catbuger"he wisperd


End file.
